Acta Non Verbo
by Spider London
Summary: Basically, what if Professor Nelson lost all her flight magic while proctecting Amanda from getting exposed to the Wagandea pollen? Contains: Finnelson and minor Chariox


A shout of excitement could be heard from the headmistress' office before Professor Nelson ran out in her usual flight gear and Luna Nova professor uniform with a bright smile that went from ear to ear. Professor Finnelan had to pop out with her usual annoyed look present as she yelled at the woman who had just ran out before tossing the broom the flying instructor had left behind on accident. After a rushed thanks, the younger woman ran straight out of the building leaving most of the students surprised in her wake before they decided to run out behind her in their curiousity.

Professor Nelson barely made it out of the building before hopping on her broom and ascending to the sky as quick as she could. Everyone in the courtyard could tell something amazing was going to happen, if the smile on the flying professor's face was anything to go by. They all waited on bated breath to see what the older witch would do. The professor grinned as she used a spell on her broom that would cause smoke to come out from the end so once she started fly again she was able to write with the smoke- though she couldn't tell if she was spelling everything correctly until she was finished so she went just fast enough that she wouldn't have the smoke stagger as she wrote.

Once she finished writing what she needed to announce to her students the ex-airforce pilot couldn't help but do a few tricks in the air as to show how excited she was about the event. She had to grin when she heard the crowd below her stir in excitement towards what she wrote- she enjoyed hearing all the muttering and ecstatic shouts. The flight instructor took a small idea from Professor Ursula… or now, she supposed, Professor Chariot and turned her wand into a megaphone so she could announce things properly, "It's almost time for a competition between witch schools that hasn't happened since I was a student myself!" She declared as she flew over everyone's heads, giving a nice strong breeze as she did so, "In this competition you get to race and perform against other students from the other witching schools all over the country as a preliminary! And if you do well enough… against other witches all around the world!" She could just hear the students become even more exilihated than ever before and her grin had turned into a wide smile in response- everybody was so excited for this! It made her incredibly happy to know that.

Professor Nelson swiftly flew down and lowered her feet to the ground as she got surrounded by students wishing to sign up for the competition, the air was filled with a cacophony of students asking how they can sign up or what schools will be competing. It was pretty much what she was expecting after she got ready to announce the event- well, might as well get everybody sorted and signed up. "ALRIGHT! Everybody quiet down and go over to Miss Mwangi so you can sign up for the competition!" The brunette professor yelled out and pointed over to the table Wangari and her team was standing near- the student announcer seemed like she was more than happy to help with this and honestly, it was a relief to the flying instructor to know a witch like her could handle things like this. As the students raced over to the sign up table Nelson spoke up again, "I will announce the schools competing in the preliminaries!" She cleared her throat as she created a magical screen in the air that showed the schools as she spoke- most of the students turned their heads to look at the screen. There were a few who didn't seem to care and one in particular was a young red haired American that Nelson knew all too well… Well, might as well let the students interested know, "The competing schools are… Beauxbatons Academy, Alfea Academy, Balamb Academy, Unseen Academy and Miss Cackle's Academy!" She waved her wand and the magical screen disappeared, "All five of these academies have talented fliers who will give you a run for your money so I suggest if you do want to compete that you practice. A lot." She finished as she put her wand away. Her face had the frown she usually held whenever being stern.

After Nelson finished giving the important information she had about the competition she went silent and curiously looked at all the students who looked like they planned on signing up. She knew all the students in line were talented fliers- some were better at speed while others had more skill in performing while others, like the cocky American, were talented in both which was lucky for Luna Nova. She gave a quiet happy hum as she noticed a certain Diana Cavendish had just walked away from the table- now Luna Nova had a great chance of winning! While the brunette was imagining her school winning the competition she heard some of the students in line start to yell and complain about something. When the professor looked over she heard another, more familiar voice speak up in the recognizable arrogant tone of hers, "Move aside! We all know who will take home the cup is… me!"

The flight instructor groaned a little as her eyes scanned the line and landed on the owner of that overconfident voice, "Miss O'Neill! Cockiness will get you in trouble one day!" Nelson called over to Amanda as she gave her a stern glare.

Amanda rolled her eyes to what her professor had said, "Yea, sure it will." She snorted a bit as she signed up for the competition before marching up to Nelson with a smirk, "It's not like anyone can even beat me in race. I'm way too fast!" Her cockiness was growing way too much and it was extremely obvious to the older woman. The American straddled her broom- that was never too far from the student- and began to float of the ground. The next thing she said made the professor's eyebrow quirk in surprise, "Heck, I'm sure you couldn't even beat me in a race! But, hey, if you ever do I just might rethink my attitude and have you tutor me." She challenged before flying off to who knows where. Ever since the use of the leylines became moot due to the magic being restored all over the world Amanda has begun to take off flying anywhere she wants without caring about what the professors say about it. Professor Nelson watched with her brows furrowed in both frustration of the reckless student of hers and a beginning of a plan. She huffed softly before turning on her heel and walking back into the academy where she still had to write up some lesson plans for her classes… and plans to humble the red head.


End file.
